


Just Breathe

by footinsink



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footinsink/pseuds/footinsink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruzek sits at her feet. Missing scene from Episode 1x12 8:30 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been scrounging the internetz for Ruzek/Burgess fanfiction but haven't found much. This was bursting out of me, I had to put it to paper.

Ruzek finds Burgess in the waiting room.

Instead of taking the seat beside her, he folds himself down on the floor next to her legs with a heartfelt grunt, pressing his back against the frame of her chair.

He tips his head back, one leg sprawled out, the other pulled up. She feels him inhale deep, and then all the air leaves his lungs in a sigh, like it's the first full breath he's taken all day. It prickles her leg through the fabric of her jeans. It probably is. She's barely drawn a breath herself.

The hospital rushes around them. Burgess worries a dip in the plastic of her water bottle. Her niece could die. She could die. Her sister will never be able to look at her again --

Ruzek leans his cheek against her knee. 

Slowly, tentative, questioning. His eyelashes brush against her leg.

Burgess can't move. For several long seconds she can only sit there, clutching her water bottle, while Adam Ruzek offers himself to her at her feet. 

Tension climbs through Ruzek's body. He starts to pull away.

Burgess reaches out before he can.

She gentles her palm against his temple, her fingers carding through his hair, and pulls his head against her thigh.

His body goes lax. Ruzek takes her other hand, presses a kiss to her wrist. 

They breathe.


End file.
